Thank you doctor
by Msydner
Summary: Quinn Fabray is a doctor at the emergency room. One evening she meets a patient who will change her life. Faberry. AU.
1. Chapter One

Rachel Berry sat on a chair and spun around and around. She was bored. The evening that started with a dinner with colleagues had ended with a tripp to the emergency room. But that was not her fault, when Paparazzi came too close and asked unsuitable questions, she's right to be angry. It was perhaps not what her manager, Tina thinks. But who cares. Rachel is happy that she and Tina were friends before Tina became her manager. She was grateful to have someone who cared for her thing and actually knew her. But she was most grateful to her personal assistant, Megan. Three months ago Tina had interviewed Megan and found a perfect PA for Rachel. And she was right. Megan had quickly learned how Rachel works and knew how she wanted it. For example, her coffee, how she wanted it and when she wanted it. The evening dinner had a little too much alcohol and in a restaurant that was a bit too well-known and open. The press simply came too close and too personal. Chaos broke out and it ended with Rachel received a blow to the head and fainted. She felt good now, but she was bored to wait for the doctor to come. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep it off. Rachel found some "doctor things" to play with, and that's when the door opened. In stepped a blond doctor in doctor's coat, a stethoscope around her neck and with a journal under her arm.

"Ms. Berry, I suppose?" The blond doctor extended her hand toward Rachel, who nodded and shook hands. This doc was hot. "Hi, ny name is Dr. Fabray and i will be your doctor this evening. How do you feel? Those, there are not for you to play with."

Rachel blushed and sat down on the bed again. "I'm fine. I'm bored and I want to go home."

The doctor sat down on the chair that Rachel had spun on and read in the journal. "Well. X-rays showed no damage on your skull and your values looks okay. But we want you to stay over night because you fainted when you fell. Most for security action. Do you feel nauseous?"

"Do you know, most people usually invite to dinner before asking a girl if she wants to spend the night?" The doctor blushed and looked up at Rachel who continued talking. "And I would definitely not say no to dinner, I mean if you wanna ask me?"

Dr Fabray got up and picked up a small flashlight from her pocket. "Cute. Now if you want to follow the lamp with your Eyes please."

The doctor stood in front of Rachel and sat down to eye level. Rachel followed the lamp with her eyes and did as the doctor said. Dr Fabray stood up and wrote a little in the journal. Racel saw the doctor's ID card on the rock and was curious. "So, Dr Fabray, What does the Q stand for?"

On the coat there was a name tag where it stood. "Dr. Q. Fabray. Emergency Medical Specialist."

"My name is Quinn. And it seems that you have a slight concussion. There is no danger and all you have to do is rest. The emergency contact you have is a Brittany Pierce, do you want me to contact her or..."

Rachel interrupted. "NO. Do not contact her. I'm fine, as you said. I just need to rest. No need to worry my friend." Rachel tried with a little harmless flirting. "Brittany. My friend. Not mine, plus one or whatever. I'm completely free. Say for dinner for example..."

Dr Fabray closed the journal she wrote in and looked at Rachel. "Ms Berry..."

Again, Rachel interrupted. "Rachel. A cute doctor like you can call me Rachel. Ms. Berry is my grandmother. Please, I insist. And if you do not think it's flattering that I'm hitting on you, I'm blaming myself to be a bit drunk. Still. I apologize."

Dr. Fabray looked amused and shook her head. "Do not worry, I am fine. The main thing is that you feel okay. We are still waiting for some test results so I will look for you later when you get to another room."

Rachel sighed and took off her shoes. She was not prepared for her to stay in the hospital over night. Sure she had fainted when she hit her head but it did not seem to be so dangerous. Rachel thought that Dr. Fabray was preparing to go and felt bored again. She decided to have some fun with the blond doctor. "So, what about that dinner? Do not say you're taken already, that would be a big disappointment. For me, I mean, lucky for you."

Dr Fabray stood with her back facing the door and with Rachel's journal in her hands. "Ms. Berry, I'm flattered but you're my patient. My biggest concern is to make sure that you are healthy, so you can get out of here as soon as possible." Dr. Fabray would just open the door and walk away when she stopped halfway and looked Rachel straight in the Eye. "And do not worry about the press. I will not say a word to them, I will neither dement or confirm that you are here. You're safe here, I'll take care of that. See you in a moment, Rachel Berry." After that the doctor went through the door.

On the bed sat a shocked and silent Rachel. She was rarely walking on the street and was not recognized. Everywhere she went, it was the press who wanted a comment or people who wanted autographs. This was the life she wanted, this was the life she wanted to achieve, and now that she was there she felt more lonely than ever. With a background on Broadway as an award-winning actress at a young age, and now with a singing career ahead of her, she had everything she once dreamed of. All the songs and theater lessons she had taken as a child that her fathers had paid for had paid back several times. This was her Dream. For years, Rache had been a good girl who focused only on her career. Now at the age of 28 she had nothing to prove. For herself or for anyone. But still she wanted more. After she had reached 25, she woke up, she started going out more, first with colleagues and then more with friends. The press clearly loved watching her and watching what happened this night. Everything to get the first picture of Rachel's spectacle that night. Friends came and went. Her only and one true friend who always stood by her was Brittany S Pierce. They had been in school together during collage, and was friends since. Brittany was a awesome dancer and worked as a choreographer on Broadway. She was always coveted when something new was set up and could always choose from many offers. Brittany, however, was more orderly than Rachel. When Rachel filled 25 and decided to live a little bit more, Brittany was against it. It was usually Brittany who had to help Rachel when she screwed up. For example, it was Brittany who picked her up at the station, the time she was arrested for fighting outside a bar. What was not her fault should be added. The person she hit deserved it. Or the time she lost her bag and did not know how she would come home when she had ended up at a afterparty in Brooklyn. Brittany was clearly Rachel's hero many times.

After a while there was a nurse who helped Rachel to a bed that was then rolled to another room. It was a one-room so she did not have to share with anyone and there was a tiny little tv in one corner. The nurse had given Rachel hospital clothes and a pill for headache and said the doctor would come as soon as she could to provide an update. Rachel watched the news channel for so long until Dr Hot was coming to se her. Of course, the pictures of Rachel night rolled by a few times. Headlines like: "The American Party princess strikes again." "Brodway's favorite, not so innocent anymore."

Rachel's favorites were of course all the relactions to which she was linked. Apparently, she had more lovers than she herself knew of. What was said in the newspapers that is the gossip pages was so far from the truth you could come. Sure she had had relationships. It was almost so that those in the newspapers were untrue, they rarely or never wrote about what was true. Love rarely came true. Not in Rachel's case anyway.

After an hour, it knocked on the door. Rachel accepted and in stepped Dr. Fabray again. With her bonda hair and beautiful smile, she got Rachel to smile just by showing herself. Dr Fabray came in with Rachel's journal and stood at the foot end of the bed. "Ms. Berry, hello again. How are you feeling now? Any headache or so?"

"As I said before, I feel fine. Plus I got a pain reliever when I got into this room so..."

"Good. It's a good sign to be painless. If this continues, I do not see any problems that you can leave here after the round tomorrow morning. Good news."

"So, tomorrow when I'm not your patient anymore, how about that dinner? I'm sober now so you know it's not just the alkohol talking. I'm serious. Go out with me?"

Dr Fabray sat on the bedside edge at the foot end and sighed. "I'm not dating patients. And even if you're not my patient tomorrow, you're there now. So no. I'm sorry. Besides I thought you were with that actor from your play last year? What is his name now? Jess...?"

This made Rachel laugh out loud. "Jesse st James?! Oh god no. He's terrible. We are just acquaintances, we know each other. He's bigger diva than me, and it says a lot." Rachel liked to talk to Dr Fabray. "So, you knew who I was all the time? I was unsure if you knew Before."

This time it was the doctor's turn to laugh out loud. Rachel immediately became a little in love with the doctor's laughter. It sounded like heaven. "Of course, I knew who you were. You would have to live under a rock to not recognize you. Your face is everywhere. But to me, you are a patient, just like everyone else, I treat you equally."

"And I appreciate it. You are good at your job Dr. Q Fabray. So, how about that dinner? I do not give up easily, you know, I'm persistent. With my job, it's a trait you must have."

"Good for you. I work all night so there will be another doctor to give you a clear sign so you can go. I make sure they get in early so you can surely go before the city wakes up. I'll come and see you sometime during the night and if there's something, press the button on the wall there, and a nurse will come and help you. Sounds okay?"

Rachel nodded and Dr Fabray started to go to the door and stopped halfway just like last time. "Take care of yourself Rachel. It was nice meeting you."

When the doctor was out of the room, Rachel shouted. "Dr. Fabray!" The blond doctor popped her head in the door and looked at Rachel. "Dinner? You and me, someplace nice?"

"Good night Rachel."

Rachel could sleep surprisingly well after all. Certainly she had a little hard to sleep where she had hit her head but besides that she almost slept all night. Early in the morning a nurse came in and gently woke Rachel up. "Excuse me miss. Dr Fabray told me to wake you up as soon as you were free to go. Now you are."

Rachel rubbed her sleep out of her eyes and went and changed. The nurse was in the room when Rachel came out and had some paper for Rachel to sign. Rachel took the opportunity to try to get info. "So what time does the night shifts end at this Place?"

The nurse looked surprised at Rachel. "Uhmm... Soon. In about 30 minutes approximately, it's switching."

"Here you go. Thanks for everything. I find the way out myself. Bye."

Rachel walked out of the hospital and found a little coffee around the corner. She bought two cups to take along and sat on a bench outside the hospital's grand entrance. She did not have to wait a long time. After 15 minutes there was a bunch going out of the hospital and she immediately recognized the blond doctor. She walked laughing next to a latina girl with long black hair. The group went and talked between themselves and was almost walking past Rachel. Rachel observed the blonde doctor and when Rachel heard her laugh again, she took courage and shouted out for her.

"Hey!" The group stopped and watched Rachel. "I told you I was persistent. How about that dinner?"

Rachel's blonde doctor looked surprised and said nothing. It was her friend, the latina girl who said something first. "Who is the Hobb? Is she your friend Q?"

"Oh... Uhm... What... Uh... I do not know what to say?" The blonde doctor stumbled out.

Rachel went to her and gave her the coffee cup. "Just say yes. I'm officially not your patient anymore, please say yes. One date. And if you never want to see me again after that, I understand. Just one date, come on. Give me a chance. This might be a chance at something big..."

The blond doctor looked doubtful. Rachel smiled and tried appealing Eyes. Eventually the blonde doctor smiled and nodded her head. "Okay. Sure. Why not." The doctor took Rachel's coffee mug and pulled a red mark pen from her pocket. She wrote down something and gave back the cup to Rachel. "This is my number. Call me and we'll see." Then she turned on her heel and went her way.

Where did Rachel stand with the other doctors who laughed astonished. The latin girl came up and put her hand on Rachel's arm. "That girl is stubborn, but she's worth it though. Dont fuck it up. My name is Santana, I'm Quinn's best friend. I guess we will see more of you in the future. Until next time."

And then she and the rest of the group went away too. Rachel stood with her coffee mug in her hand. When she read, there was a phone number. Below the number was a small text. It said: "Let me guess... Dinner? Call me. Xoxo Dr. Q Fabray."


	2. Chapter Two

Rachel woke up to the smell of coffee. She dressed and went to the kitchen, where she found her assistant, Megan who made pancakes.

"And that's why I pay you as well as I do. It smells amazing, I'm so hungry."

"Good. I assumed that you would wake up hungry when you have not had breakfast when you came home this morning."

Megan did not ask where Rachel had been during the night, Rachel used to tell her what she wanted Megan to know. After the three months that Megan had worked for Rachel, they had become something you could call friends. But Rachel was still Megan's employer and that made Megan hold back a bit.

"The time is already four in the afternoon, so I thought breakfast in the form of pancakes matched."

"Mhmm... You did good. So, do I have something special today?"

Rachel sat at the table and began to eat while Megan made the rest of the pancakes.

"No. Today you have nothing. Tomorrow you have a meeting with Mr. McNull though. And I guess Tina wants to prepare for that meeting, but I have not heard anything from her so nothing is planned. Do you want me to call her and check?" Megan asked.

Rachel huffed and rubbed her temples. "Uh. No. I'll call her." After that, Rachel remembered yesterday and quickly changed her mind. "No, by the way, you call her. I'm not going anywhere today, so if she wants to come over later, it's okay. Thank you for the food. I jump into the shower, notice me if, or when Tina comes."

"Sure."

Megan informed Rachel when she was in the shower that Tina had arrived. Rachel spent a long time in the shower just for that reason. She knew that Tina would not be happy after yesterday's events. Tina was a good manager, Rachel really knew this. And she was grateful for everything Tina had done for her. But sometimes it was hard to have a friend as a manager. Tina was always honest and said what she thought to Rachel, especially when she did not agree with things Rachel made or decided. But Tina had Always, together with Brittany, standing next to Rachel for a long journey and she always had Rachels best in sight. About 30 minutes after Megan's message that Tina had arrived, Rachel stepped back into the kitchen, showered, dressed and ready. As she suspected, Tina was not happy.

"Rachel Barbra Berry, where did you go yesterday? I tried to call you all night yesterday and every time I tried, all I got was the voicemail."

Rachel had no idea where her phone was. Probably she'd lost it and it was gone forever. "Megan, write down that I need to go buy a phone tomorrow." Rachel laughed.

"Sure. Do you want us to buy a phone after the meeting, or Before?"

Right. Meeting. Tina, why are we going to a meeting with Mr McDull?"

Tina rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's McNull, not McDull. And we will have a meeting with him to discuss the next show you may be in."

Rachel raised two fingers against Tina. "Two things about that. One. He would as well be able to go by the name McDull, because he's so boring. And two. I will not be in their show."

Tina sighed. Again. "But Rachel, they have a really, really good offer. And we will have a meeting to discuss contracts. So if there is something special you are waiting for, they will give you that. They want you in the show."

Rachel shook her head while Tina was talking. "No. You do not listen to me Tina Cohen Chang. I do not want to be in any show right now. And it's not about money, you know that."

"But explain to me what it's all about. You have not been in any show for several years and people are still calling and offering you roles. It will not continue to be so forever you know, you are still young now. Why not continue building on what you created?"

"Because I do not want to. One day, when the time, the offer and the role is right, I will return to Broadway, but not now. I have some songs I'm working on, so I'm planning an album in the near future. But I do not know when, it will come when it feels right."

Tina threw her arms up in the air in a gesture like: I give up. She began pacing the floor back and forth. "This is it. I quit. I give up. I can not work with someone who does not want to."

This made Rachel smile. When Tina began to talk about things that would never happen, Rachel knew that the serious talk was over. She had made it once again. "Well, at first, you can not quit. We have a watertight contract between us that makes us stuck with each other for a long time to come. A contract that is worth way too much money to finish. And to that, you love me way to much to quit. I am fun."

Tina went out to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. When she returned, she would have an answer on yesterday. "Rachel, about yesterday? As usual, give me all the details. The more I know the better. Then there will be no surprises afterwards. You came home this morning, Megan told me."

Rachel looked at the kitchen where Megan was cleaning the dishes of Rachel's pancake breakfast. "It was not that bad actually. It became a mess with all the photographers outside the restaurant and I fell. Apparently, I hit my head and fainted, so someone took me to the emergency room. There I spent the night, and early morning they released me and then I went home. That's all. End the story."

Tina looked skeptical. "Is that all? You're right, that did not sound so bad."

Rachel drank her coffee and smiled. "I told you. However, I did meet someone."

Tina's eyebrows raised questioningly. "What do you mean, you met someone? Someone, someone or just someone?"

Rachel got a smile on her face when she thought back to one Dr Fabray. "I actually do not really know. She is a doctor at the emergency room. She was my doctor yesterday and refused to say yes to a date. But today when I was discharged, I asked her out again and this time she said yes."

Tina carefully studied Rachel. During all the years she has known the little diva, she has never shown much interest in a partner. It has always been empty and short relationships without deeper feelings. Rachel really had success in her career and made herself a name in the industry. But as much as she had succeeded in her acting career, as much she has failed in her love life. So for Rachel to like someone after just meeting the person once was big. So when Rachel smiled and looked a little dreamy, it really hit Tina.

Tina gasped. "Oh my God! You like her. Like, really like her. Who is she? Do I need to check her up? Should I call Artie?"

Artie Abrams was Rachel's technical guy. Rachel, Tina and Artie had been friends I highschool and Artie was the one they went to when something technical was needed. He was smart, discreet and a very good friend. He took care of Rachel's website and most of the social media. He was also the one who helped Rachel with her music, Rachel came up whit the lyrics and music and Artie handled the technical in the process. Sound mix and so on, if needed.

"No, do not call Artie. God... Are you crazy? I have met her once and we may go on a date. What can happen? No. I'm going to wait a couple of days and I'll call her. We'll see."

Tina let it be there. She knew that Rachel will tell her everything when there is more to tell. "Okay. I hope it works well for you. You need some love in your Life."

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. Do not we all? As I said, we'll see." Rachel got up and went into the kitchen. Tina also came along, Megan had just finished the dishes and fixed the kitchen in order so it looked spotless again. "So, the meeting tomorrow with McDull..." Tina rolled her eyes to Rachel's comment. "Canceled. Is there anything else tomorrow Megan?"

Megan opened her calendar and started Reading out loud to Rachel and Tina. Rachel's week was filled with various duties a star must do. Things that charity was important things for Rachel, other things such as interviews and talk shows could wait. Rachel wondered which day would be best to call the doctor. Oh, The funny side of dating. You should not not be too forward and call the day after you met. But you should not wait too long because that showed a lack of interest. This was why Rachel hated dating. On the other hand, Rachel had already shown a great interest by asking out the doctor a number of times before receiving an acceptance. So that ship has sailed. Rachel really believed that if you want something, you should not be ashamed to dare to take it. And she liked this doctor. Certainly she had been a little drunk when they first met, but it was only something with her. Rachel was intrigued by this woman. She did not really know why, but she knew that such things should not be passed so easily. Her thoughts were interrupted by Megan and Tina who discussed her commitments for the week to come. Megan had come to the personal part of the planning, the part where Rachel himself had the most to say about. Dinners, various kinds of events, premiere and similar events.

"It's opening premiere at Brittany's latest show on Saturday and she's wondering if you're coming, and your dad called. Again."

Rachel had always had close contact with his fathers. When Rachel started going out more and started to create, not very flattering headlines, the three had a big quarrel. Her daddy, Hiram had been very supportive and encouraging. While her dad, Leroy had expressed himself whit a Little more with tough love, and expressed his disappointed in her current behavior. After all, she was a star now, she had a responsibility towards everyone who looked up to her. And the recent antics were not appreciated by her dad, Leroy. But Rachel knew that she could call her fathers at any time if it were needed. And they would do everything for her if she asked them. But because it was a bit tense in Rachel's life in recent years, she had chosen to make some distance to them.

"Rachel?" Megan asked.

"Huh...? Oh. Yes. Right. Uhhmm... I'll call him. Some day. Sorry. There was something more you asked Megan?"

"It is Brittany's opening premiere. I think the show is called "Spectakel" and it will be big. Many celebrities, a red carpet, lots of photographers and very mixed people. I was talking to Brittany this friday and she told me to tell you that she would appreciate it if you came."

Tina laughed. "And if Brittany uses such big words then it is for sure. Did you say Saturday Megan?" Megan nodded to Tina. "Then I book a fitting for clothes. Any special designer or should I call Kurt?"

Kurt was Rachel's personal stylist. "Sure, call Kurt. Book him in any of the days of the week. I want Friday available."

Tina and Megan put together their calendars togheter and began to pack up their things to go. "Awesome. Then this week was also planned. Rachel, call me before you do anything. And Megan, we're talking on the phone. Call me if she does anything drastically. Have a nice evening, ladies. See ya."

"You know it's time to make a staff change when your employees are nicer to each other than they are to the employer!" Rachel called after her manager who was on her way out.

"Everything for you, you know!" Where Tinas replies.

Rachel sat on the couch and began to turn on the tv. Megan entered the living room with his jacket in her hand. "Is there anything else before I go?"

Rachel shook her head and flipped between the channels. "No. Thank you, you can go home. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okey. If you are sure." Rachel nodded again. "Well then. Have a nice evening Ms. Berry."

Rachel waited 20 minutes after Megan had gone before she jumped up from the couch and walked over to her trophy cabinet. Despite her young age, she had already won three Tony Awards and four Grammy Awards. The cabinet was also full of photos and prices from when Rachel won prizes as a child. Various pictures of talangshows, singing competitions and dance competitions were there. Behind one of the statues stood what she was looking for, her coffee cup with Dr. Fabrays number. Rachel took the cup to the couch and sat down. Rachel considered what she would do. A part of her could not wait any longer and wanted to call the doctor right away, another part wanted to play cool and wait. After a while, Rachel chose the first one. She thought, why not? All or nothing. Right?

Rachel dialed the number and it took four signals before anyone replied.

"Hello. This is Quinn speaking."

The voice was soft and Rachel immediately recognized it. "I need advice. Is it too early to call the same day? I mean, I got a really cute Girls number number this morning and now I could not stop myself to wait any longer. So, how soon is too soon?"

Rachel heard laughter on the phone. A good sign. "Well. I do not know. That depends, I guess."

Now it was Rachel's turn to laugh. "Okay, I'll bite. Depends on What?"

"What are your intentions with said girl?"

Rachel laughed again. "Only nice things, that I guarantee you."

"Okay. Then it's ok to call the same day."

"Lucky me. Otherwise, this conversation would have been a bit awkward." Quinn laughed at Rachels silliness. "So, Quinn. What are you doing?"

"Right now? I do not do anything special, I'm home. And you?"

"Me too. I have just had a meeting with my assistant and manager for the week to come and it turns out I'm available sometimes during. Could it be so that you are also free sometime this week?"

Quinn laughed again on the phone. "It's the most cautious way you asked me out so far."

Had Quinn been able to see Rachel now, she had seen how Rachel's cheeks became pink and she blushed. So much for the confident girl who asked the doctor out a number of times at the hospital. "Yeah, but now I have your attention. No need to act, this is just me."

It was silent for a little while before Rache heard Quinn's voice again. "I like that. No act."

"Me too."

It was once again silent on the phone for a while, either Quinn or Rachel said something. But that was no embarrassing silence, it felt comfortable. After a while it was Quinn who broke the silence. "So, if you're not too busy or have something else to do? Would you like to meet and have a coffee somewhere?"

This allowed Rachel to jump out of the couch and make a little victorydance. In silence, obviously. In the middle of the victorydance, Rachel dropped the phone and it fell down on the floor with a bang. She quickly picked it up. "Quinn? Are you still there?"

Lucky. She was. "Hello? Yes, I'm here. What happened? It was a bang."

"Uh... Nothing happened. It was just a breeze with ugly dance here so that's why the phone was suffering. No danger." Rachel got Quinn to laugh aloud again. "How about that coffee?"

"Yes. Where shall we meet?"

Rachel thought that going to a regular coffee house is excluded for her. It's not possible, especially if you want some peace and quiet and be left alone. So she offered the best she could. "Yes, I do not know if you know about this Dr. Fabray, but I'm a bit of a celebrity. Which means I can not go anywhere, especially not if we want to be left alone. But if you give me your address, I'll pick you up."

After a little persuasive from Rachel's side, Quinn agreed with what Rachel had in mind. Rachel wrote down the address and they ended the conversation. Rachel called her driver's company and they had a car ready and in place within ten minutes. Thirty minutes after Rachel and Quinn finished their conversation, a black Lincoln Town car rolled up outside Quinn's port. A man stepped out and asked for a Ms. Fabray? Quinn accpeterade and the man opened the door. In there, Rachel sat smiling, waiting for Quinn.

Rachel took Quinn's hand and helped her in properly. "Hello again Dr. Fabray. Always a pleasure to see you."

Quinn smiled at Rachel and laughed. "This is crazy. Do you Always go like this?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "It's comfortable. And it works well. People can be very close and then it's good to have a car easily accommodated. You'll see." The driver sat in the car and started driving, Rachel had given him the address earlier so Rachel and Quinn sat in the back seat and talked a little lightly.

After five ten minutes, the car stopped outside a small coffee house. Rachel opened the door and helped Quinn by car and then walked up and raised the door toward the cafe. The cafe was a bit and cozy, there were not many customers there because it was sunday night but it still smelled amazing of the food. When the man standing behind the counter raised his eyes and saw that Rachel had walked in, he went straight around the counter and came and gave Rachel a hug. The man who looked older. Laughed loudly and hugged Rachel again.

"But it is not the famous Rachel Berry who pleases to visit us again?" Said the man with laughter in his voice.

"Oh hush, Pablo. You know I'm busy with work. But when I'm crazy for coffee, I'll come, you know."

"Right? Like I think you're only drinking my coffee? Throughout New York. Sure." The man, Pablo, then looked at Quinn. "And you come with a friend, a beautiful friend besides. Hello. Welcome to my place. My name is Pablo. Come in, come in. All Rachels friends is my friend. Now, What may I serve you?"

Rachel and Quinn chose and then went and sat at a table in the back of the coffee.

Quinn slid into the stall and sat in the furthest against the wall, leaving a seat next to her free. A seat that Rachel immediately occupied.

Quinn took off the jacket and looked around. "I like this Place."

"Yeah. Me too. I came here all the time when I went to school." Rachel replied. "So, Dr. Quinn Fabray, tell me a little more about yourself. I know you're a doctor and living in New York, but besides that, I do not know much. So, tell me Everything."

Rachel and Quinn sat for hours and just talked. They talked about everything and nothing. They got to know each other a bit better. Quinn told her why she chose to become a doctor and Rachel listened. Rachel talked a little about what it's like to be famous and about all the pros and cons that exist. Since Quinn admitted that she had Googled Rachel after yesterday just to get out more info, and after that Quinn had to tell what she had read and Rachel had to confirm what was true and deny What was a lie. There was not much gossip on the internet that was true. Of course, where it was said that she was from Lima, Ohio and had two fathers where true. But otherwise there was not much that sued. This made Quinn happy. It popped up a lot of weird things when you searched for Rachel Berry., and Quinn did not think Rachel matched the image the media had painted of her.

Quinn sat with her arm on the table and leaned her head in her hand. Smiling. "How is it that you are a completely different person in reality than the media describes?"

Rachel leaned against the backrest and sighed. "Because the media only writes what they want to write. They just want to find a good story to rewrite so people read what they are Writing. It is usually so. It is different in reality. But I will not lie, some of them the things that are said is actually true. I mean, we actually met in the emergency room. That must stand for something., right?"

"Yes, but I work there."

"And I do not. I only end up there. Sometimes. Involuntarily though. But just in this case I'm glad it happened." Rachel leaned forward and whispered to Quinn. "Do not tell anyone this, but at this hospital there is a very cute doctor. She is blonde, kind and caring. Green, hazel eyes to die for."

Rachel laughed while Quinn slapped her lightly on the arm. "You're crazy. Sweet, but crazy." Quinn watched the clock and discovered that time had flown away. "Oh, what time is it?"

Rachel looked at the wall where she knew there was a clock. "Oh, uhm... It's almost 9. Do you have any place where you are going?"

Quinn blushed and looked down at the table. "My friends and I always try to get together every Sunday too meet and have dinner. This time it is my friend Blaine's turn to host." Quinn took Rachel's hand and looked a little embarrassed. Rachel looked at Quinn. "You can come with me if you want?" This caused Rachel to cough and choke on her own air of surprise. Quinn continued. "I know that whatever this is between us, is new. And then I mean very. very new. But it does not have too mean anything. Just dinner, among friends. You and I are friends, right?"

Rachel laughed at Quinn little nervous rambling. Rachell considered her options, spending time with Quinn was defernitively something she wanted to continue with. But to meet friends already, it felt early. But who is she kidding, this is Quinn, who asks her. Quinn must be her weakness.

"Sure. If you think it's okay with your friends that there will be an extra person? So, sure, why not? Count me in."

Quinn was very excited and gave Rachel a hug. "Thank you. Do not worry. It'll be fun. My friends are great. And they will love you."

* * *

They both had gone to the car again and were on their way to Quinn's friend's apartment. Quinn told Rachel a little about who would be there.

"Okay, so it's Santana. I do not know if you remember her, but you met Santana this morning when you gave me the coffee. She is my best friend. Blaine is the one who hosts, he also works at the hospital with me and Santana. Then I'm pretty sure Sam is coming, and his girlfriend Sugar. I do not know if Puck is coming, but it may be so. You never know with him. So let me Count, Santana, Blaine, Sam, Sugar, and maybe Puck. Yes, that's probably all. Sometimes it's one of us who had someone extra so it's not that unusual. If you have a friend from work or so, bring him or her. We are always welcome state in our group. Besides Santana, she can have attitude."

Rachel laughed and thought back in the morning when Santana had told her not to fuck it up. "Oh, I can imagine. And she called me Hobb, what is Hobb? Should I be worried?" Rachel asked.

"God no Santana has a certain tendency to call all people she considers as short for hobbit. You know from the movies, The Hobbit and Lord of the rings."

"Ah, okey. Yes, I do know those movies. I'm actually in those movies. I was there as an extra."

Quinn gasped. "Get out of here! Are you for real?!"

Rachel nodded proudly. "Yeah. I was an Alv at one point and an Orc at another. But no Hobb though."

"This will be priceless when you tell Santana that."

Rachel watched Quinn while she laughed at the situation. Rachel could not help smile with the blonde girl. Tina's words from earlier came in to her mind. _You really like her._ She did liked this girl. And how could she not like her, what was not to like? She was a doctor's smart, fun, beautiful, easy to hang out with. She really started falling for this girl, Rachel herself began to suspect. Oh, this is bad. Good bad, but still, bad.

* * *

Outside the door, Quinn stopped and stood opposite Rachel. "It feels like I have to warn you. We have been friends for a long time, and we are quite a tight group. Just to prepare you."

"Quinn, relax. I have been to dinner at the president, I think I can handle your friends for one night."

"Dinner with the president. That's good." Quinn knocked three hard bang on the door and then turned quickly towards Rachel with pleading Eyes. "But I guess that the president knew you would come..." Then she opened the door and stepped in.

Rachel remained in the hall and did not really know what she would do. Quinn had not told her friends anything about Rachel joining them. Rachel sighed and followed the blonde. May she be damd.

Inside the apartment was heard a shout and then an angry voice. "Q! What's with the knock? You scared the Wonder Boy here so he almost craped him self. He thought it was that Korean lady on the ground floor, who is trying to get into his pants. It was hilarious."

"Satan, I did not get scared! Just surprised. Like, why knock? We never knocks! And that Korean lady is scary... She scares the hell out of me, okey. Stop judging me. As if you can say something ?! How's your neighbor, Brett? Still as nervous every time you meet in the stairs, huh?"

"Brett smells homeless! It is not the same, you're afraid of an old lady!"

Quinn just laughed and shook his head. She hung up her and Rachel's jacket and waved to Rachel to follow her into the kitchen. Quinn went first in and interrupted her friends' bickering quickly.

"HEY! Give up. Blaine, I'm sorry you were frightened. I brought a guest so I just warned you that we were heading in. And Santana, a academiskt educated woman using such a vocabulary, you are a mystery to me. Behave."

Santana and Blaine first stood whit their backs to the new arrivals, but while Quinn talked, they turned around. Santana got a smugd smile on her face.

"This is Rachel, and I invited her to join our dinner tonight. This is Blaine and that's Santana."

Rachel held up a bottle of whiskey she had bought. Her fathers always said; Never come empty handed. "I come bearing gifts. Or a gift, anyway. Nice to meet you."

Blaine walked forward and shook hands with Rachel. "Hi, I am Blaine. Welcome. This was not needed, but still a welcome contribution. I just want to say that I'm a big fan of your work. All of it."

Rachel blushed and nodded her head. "Thanks so much. Always nice to meet a fan."

"Wait, hold up. It feels like I'm missing something..." Santana said, holding up her hands in the air. "Exactly who are you?"

But before Rachel herself could explain, Blaine jumped in and explained. In _Santana Language_. "Do you remember one evening when we were at a show and then went to Zoeys? I think we celebrated Quinn's birthday that night." Santana looked thoughtful, and seemed to think for a while. Blaine continued when no recognition came from the Latina. "I think it was when you picked up that redhead girl... Chris-something... Christina, maybe...?"

And that made Santana remember. "AAaaahhhh... That night? Cray-cray-Chris... Yeah. The girl was trouble. Her I remember, but what does that have to do with you?"

Blaine rubbed his forehead. "We were on a show, her show. That night."

Rachel quickly looked at Quinn who smiled. "Did you come and see my show a few years ago, on your birthday?" Quinn just shrugged her shoulders. "Huh. It's a small world after all."

"And here we are, waiting for the rest of our little group of misfits. I'm starving. Yo, gelboy, what's for dinner? By the way, when should Trouty and his Spice Girl arrive?" Santana asked.

Quinn opened the cupboard behind her and took down a few wineglasses while answering Santana. "Our friend, Sam, sent a text before and wrote that he would be a little late. But he wrote nothing more, it was a very short message to be him." Quinn poured himself a glass of wine, and then one for Rachel and Santana. While Blaine wandered around the kitchen and prepared their food.

Blaine sighed and stole Quinn's glass to take a big gulp. "I talked to Sam earlier today, he and Sugar he broke up. That's probably why his message was short. And I'd tell you he did not want to talk about it tonight." Blaine took the last wine that was in Quinn's glass and then pointed towards Santana. "And with that he means you. You can not talk about it."

Santana pointed to herself and looked shocked. "Me?! I would neve-"

But Quinn interrupted her. "Yes, you would. But you're forbidden, tonight."

Santana tried again. "But Quinn, I-"

Again Quinn interrupted before the latina girl had time to say something. "Tonight. I call COT."

From Blaine's side a gasp was heard and Santana looked angry and glared at Quinn. "That is not fair. We hated Sugar and now I can not even gloat and mock him for it."

"And FYI, I seccond that. Which makes it accepted and determined." Blaine held up his hand to Quinn, who did a high five and looked pleased with herself. "I love this HBIC-side of yours, Quinn. It reminds me of all the power you possess. It's great."

Rachel was confused. It was obvious that these people spent much time together as they talked to each other like that knew each other inside out. Santana noticed that Rachel looked confused. "Q. Show your girl around and explain this little situation and I'll help my fellow capital G-gay friend here in the kitchen."

Blaine laughed. "And when you say help you mean; Sitting on a chair, drinking wine and talking nonsense."

"Yes. Exactly. I am your moral support Blaine-boy, and that's important I've Heard."

Quinn took Rachel's hand and walked away from the kitchen. She guided around Blaine's apartment and showed room after room. They ended up sitting on the couch. "So, what do you Think? My friends are not so bad, right?"

Rachel sat sipping on her wine. "Your friends are great. But you have to explain, what does COT mean?"

"Obvious. COT stands for circle-of-trust. And that's what we are. In this case, it was about Santana wanting to mock Sam, and then I and Blaine voted with COT that she was not allowed to do it. It works so that one puts in the proposal, in this case me. And then the others must take a stand, and Blaine second my proposition which makes it effective."

"oh, okey. I get it. Effective way."

"Yes, it works for us. I love my friends. Without them I would not be anything. Santana and Blaine, as I said before, also work at the hospital like me. And it's so nice to have close friends at your workplace. Especially in a hospital. If you can not fully trust your colleagues, everything will take longer and the patients would suffer."

Just then, Santana chose to step into the room. A bottle of wine in one hand and one full glass in the other. "Naw... Lucy Q, why would your patients suffer? Hm...?"

"Gee San, you're really on it tonight. Is everything okay?"

Santana leaned back on the couch and sighed at Quinn's question. "Well, you know me. I'm just tired. I'll bounce back eventually. So, how is it that you have a friend with you tonight, Q?"

Quinn laughed and shook her head. "Nah-ah. No, Satan. I'm not going to sit here and be interrogated by you. What, can not I bring my friend with me?"

Rachel took the opportunity. She put her hand on Quinn's and raised her eyebrows. Quinn gave her a little nod, like an okay. "It began with me, I had a struggle with a couple of paparazzi and ended up at the emergency room, where I met by this beautiful blonde doctor. And, I mean, come on. Who would not go for it? Look at her. She is stunning. We had coffee earlier today and then she was tricked me to come here."

"Tricked you?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah. Sort off." Quinn and Rachel smiled at each other.

"You said before you had a show a few years ago, are you still there or what are you doing now?" Santana asked Rachel.

"Right now, I do not do much. I work a bit on a new album, but there is nothing that is near ready for a while. So I do not do much now, while I'm waiting for an offer that attracts. Yes, that is always something of course. Duties to do."

Santana became skeptical. "And what are the duties of celebrity?"

"Oh there is always something. Film premiere, interviews, talk shows, Charity."

The three women sat and talked for a while before the front door opened and new voices were heard in the kitchen. After a minute a blond guy came into the room and gave Quinn a hug. He shook his Rachel and introduced himself as Sam. Sam ignored Santana when he told him he had a friend. This was a guy he worked with, Mike. Rachel asked what Sam was working with and he told him that he worked extra as a model right now. Blaine came in with the food at the table and Mike came into the room close after. Rachel recognized the Asiatic guy but could not quite place him. Everyone greeted and shook hands with Mike. When he arrived at Rachel, it become clear to her.

"Mike Chang, you work with Brittany, right? That's where I recognized you. Hello again."

"Yes, that's right. And you're Rachel Berry, the Rachel Berry. Yes, nice to meet you again. Is Brittany here?"

"Oh, no. I'm here with my... Um... Friend. Yeah, Quinn. My... Friend."

Mike seemed to be a nice guy, he took What Rachel was trying to say. "Pity. I like Brittany."

"Yes, me too, apparently because she is my best friend."

Quinn, Santana, Sam and Blaine had set up the food while Mike and Rachel talked. Everyone sat at the table and started eating and drinking. Everybody laughed and seemed to have a nice evening. Rachel was often caught with starring at Quinn, by Quinn, and when she caught her staring, Rachel blushed and averted her eyes to something else.

The evening was rounded off after the dinner and when the dishes were ready everyone returned home. By now, both Quinn and Rachel had had some alcohol too drink and they were talkative and happy. They sat in the back seat of Rachels Town car and laughed together. Rachel had just told Quinn about the time she almost dropped her dress on a red carpet premiere. To her defense, the dress got stuck in the shoe.

"Oh my God, what if it had happened? I had been ashamed if it had been me. Lucky you made it all the way then at last." Quinn laughed so she had tears in her eyes, and Rachel stretched out her hand and wiped away the tear with her thumb.

"I want to do this again with you sometime." Quinn became all varm and fussy in her body when Rachel expressed herself that way. "I want to see you again, soon."

"I want to meet you too. Soon." Whispered Quinn.

"And I want to take you on that date, the real date. Just you and me."

"Okay. I have work tomorrow but later this week? Maybe?"

"I have a lot of time, do not plan anything other than me in your free time. Promise?!"

The car stopped and Quinn discovered that she was already at home. "I promise." Quinn leaned forward and pressed her lips against Rachel's. It was no more than a peck, but Rachel was already addicted. Quinn laid her hand on Rachel's cheek and drew her thumb over where her lips were just been, only ten seconds ago. "Thanks for tonight. Stay in touch." Quinn whispered and then went out of the car.

Rachel sat in the car on her way home again. "Best day in a long time." She whispered for herself.


End file.
